Barbie Commits Tax Fraud
Barbie Commits Tax Fraud is a meme featuring the four iconic Barbie sisters from countless Barbie media locked up in jail. The reason is because they forgot to pay their taxes, so the IRS went after them and they all got arrested. There is no air date for the show, but it is said to be "coming soon", and is stated to air on "Thursdays at 9". It is a parody of the two Barbie series: "Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse" (2012-2015) and the most recent Barbie series, "Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures"(2018), as well as the common Nintendo meme, "Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud". Background It was a fine day, and everyone was spending the day outside, all of Barbie's friends, neighbors, her parents, and even her cranky neighbors, the Reardons, were outside. However, Barbie and her sisters were not outside. The government gave Barbie and her sisters some taxes that they had to pay. As Barbie was 17 years old, it was always her duty to do the taxes that the government burdens them with. Barbie tried to do them, but she just could not, as filling out taxes is the world's most tedious job. Just ask your parents, kids. So, naturally, when her second-oldest sister, Skipper, came and asked Barbie is she could teach her how to do the floss, of course Barbie went, like the caring sister she is, and helped Skipper with her dilemma. Then, Barbie tried again to do her taxes, but then, to Barbie's dismay, her second-youngest sister, Stacie, asked her to play a round of basketball with her. She groans a little bit but obliges. When she ''finally ''gets back to her taxes, her youngest sister, Chelsea, asked her whether she could play "unicorns" with her. Barbie tries to refuse, but Chelsea gave her a puppy-dog look which Barbie couldn't say no to. By the time Barbie was able to stop playing unicorn with Chelsea, her parents came home and asked Barbie whether she did her taxes. She said no, and her parents said that it was too bad, and that she must do them tomorrow. Barbie said OK, but, no matter how she tried, she couldn't complete the taxes. Long story short, two weeks later, the IRS came knocking on the door of Barbie's dreamhouse, and arrested Barbie, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea. The worst part of the ordeal was that Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea were really angry with Barbie for putting them into the predicament that they would never speak to her again. Barbie, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea spent the rest of their lives in prison. Trivia *The character design for Barbie and Chelsea is taken from "Barbie: Life In The Dreamhouse", while the design for Stacie and Skipper was taken from "Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures". *The creator of the meme stated that he got this idea from Nintendo's "Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud" meme. *There was originally an intention for a drawing putting Barbie's friends, too: Nikki, Teresa, Ken, Raquelle, and Ryan, respectively. There will be more of Barbie's friends included in this meme in the future. *This is the first Barbie meme to use different character designs for the four Roberts sisters. *The original prototype did not include bars. This was because it could not fit and cover all the people. *The prototype includes Barbie's pets, too. However, no more will be made featuring Barbie's pets. Barbie Tax Fraud.jpg|Prototype Number 1 Barbie Tax Fraud.png|Prototype Number 2